


For The First Time

by FireGirl125



Series: Puckerose Loving [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGirl125/pseuds/FireGirl125
Summary: After six months of dating, Marley decides to lose her virginity to Puck. But what starts as a night of passion takes an embarrassing turn.





	

   Puck paced nervously around the kitchen as he contemplated whether to pick up the phone and dial a specific number. In all his years of living he had never been as nervous as he was in this moment in time, and he questioned whether or not it was a good idea to even consider bringing up the topic with his girlfriend, Marley. They had been together for six months and the more time they spent together, the more Puck knew Marley was the one. There were girls that would come and go, but not Marley. Marley always stuck by him and even when she found out about the baggage he had dealing with girls in High School, she stayed. Puck wanted to be with her more than anything, and he actually could picture spending the rest of his life with her, but he was also interested in taking their relationship to the next level. Of course, if Marley didn’t want to, they didn’t have to. It was just an inclining thought Puck had over the last few weeks. He finally picked up the phone and started dialing Marley’s number, eventually placing the phone to his ear and waiting for her to pick up on the other end.

* * *

 Marley sat in her room as she flipped through a _Harry Potter_ book, hoping that this would be enough to pass the time until she had to get ready to set up dinner. Her mother had worked long shifts and Marley thought that on her day off from college she would come home and fix her mother something to eat. She was about to flip the next page until she heard _Everything Has Changed_ blaring from her cell phone, and as Marley grabbed the phone, she noticed it was Puck calling her which resulted in her heart immediately skipping a beat.

* * *

  _The way Marley and Puck became an item was an interesting story to say the least; she had used to date Puck’s brother Jake until one day she found out Jake had cheated on her with a girl at the gym he worked out at, and when she was at the house getting her stuff a month later, Marley had ended up revealing to Puck  just how betrayed she felt over Jake’s infidelity. Marley never forgot how Puck was able to take Marley’s mind off Jake; he made them both a cup of coffee as they sat on the couch, listening to the radio and casually giving their input on songs. Then, they remembered hearing Everything Had Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran, and that was when Marley and Puck somehow clicked._

_“I love this song.” Marley muttered aloud at the radio which caused Puck to stare at her while he took a sip of his coffee. “Sorry...I...I had meant to say that to myself. I...I wouldn’t expect you to like Taylor Swift.”_

_“What? You think because I’m a dude, I don’t hear Taylor Swift?” Puck lightly chuckled before placing his cup down on the coffee table. “I’ve never really told anyone this before, so don’t tell anyone...but, I like Taylor Swift’s music. Her country stuff. Her poppy stuff is too much for me.”_

_“So would you consider this song too poppy?” Marley asked, which caused Puck to shake his head._

_“No, I think this song is just right.” Puck responded, leaning back on the sofa. “Ed Sheeran’s kind of kick-ass too.” Marley put down her coffee and gave him an amused look, Puck realizing that she was simply staring at him. “What?”_

_“You don’t usually peg me as the guy who sits in his room and listens to Taylor Swift.” Marley chuckled._

_“Well believe it.” Puck stared at her before he snapped his fingers. “As a matter of fact, there’s something I want to show you. Come here.” Puck got up from the sofa and held his hand out for Marley to take, seeing she was eventually relenting. Marley grabbed his hand as he pulled her up from the couch, the two of them making their way to Puck’s room where he went towards his drawer. He opened the drawer and pulled out a few CD’s, handing them to Marley so she could see. She grabbed the CD and looked down at it, noticing that the CD’s were of Taylor Swift...and one of them was signed._

_“How did you get a signed Taylor Swift CD?” Marley incredulously asked._

_“Went to one of her concerts and she signed it for me. I took my sister so she thought that it was absolutely adorable that a big brother took their sister to see her show.” Puck blushed as he recalled the memory. “It sounds dumb, huh?”_

_“No.”  Marley shook her head, giving him a smile. “I think that’s very sweet of you, actually.” Puck felt his heart slightly racing as Marley smiled back at him, before she cleared her throat and handed him back the CD’s. “I should go. Um, I intruded enough on your time and  I should really head home and make my mom something for dinner.” Puck took the CD from her and noticed Marley slowly making her way out of his bedroom._

_“Marley.” Puck immediately said which caused Marley to turn around. “What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?”_

_“Um, nothing until seven.” Marley revealed. “Why?”_

_“How about you swing by here and I make you some brownies or something.” Puck suggested as Marley blushed. “And we can chat about Taylor Swift or...something.” Marley immediately nodded her head as she folded her hands together._

_“Okay, but if you’re making brownies then I want to make something for you too.” Marley responded. “I know how to make a mean tiramisu, if you’d like.”_

_“I love tiramisu.” Puck felt a smile creep on his lips as Marley nodded her head._

_“All right, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Marley waved as she walked out of the house, Puck feeling an odd feeling in his stomach. It was almost as if he was tied in knots, and it was just from staring at Marley. Little did he know, Marley had felt the same about him as soon as she left the house. Marley wasn’t going to sit around and mope over Jake. She had a tiramisu to make._

* * *

_The next afternoon at around one, Marley had rung the doorbell with a tiramisu in hand, her brightest smile flashing as the door opened. She noticed Puck on the other end as he had flour and cocoa powder on his face, and it caused Marley to slightly laugh._

_“Someone’s been busy.” Marley wiped a bit of flour off Puck’s face as he chuckled, motioning for her to come in. “I made tiramisu, just like I promised.”_

_“I’m sure it’s going to taste lovely.” Puck slowly took it from her as he made his way to the kitchen. “Sorry if the kitchen is a mess. I’m not a clean cooker.” Marley noticed the mess of brownie on the counter as she chuckled, but she smelled them in the oven which made her grin illuminate._

_“Oh Puck, they smell really good.” Marley walked to the oven and took them out, Puck glancing at her as she placed them on the counter. “Come on, you have to try one with me. You made them after all.”_

_“If you insist, but I can’t promise they taste good.” Puck smiled as he grabbed the brownie, examining it and holding it out for Marley to take a bite. “Here, I made them for you. It’s only right you get the first bite.” Marley considered it before taking a bite of the brownie from Puck’s hand, her chewing and eventually letting out a smile._

_“Wow, these are really yummy.” Marley giggled from the chocolate goodness as Puck laughed alongside her. “My compliments to the chef.”_

_“Thank you.” Puck bowed while Marley covered her hand with her mouth and laughed. She then went for the tiramisu and opened the container, slicing a piece and putting it on a plate for him. “Oh wow, that looks good.” Marley put a bit on a fork before placing it by his mouth, noticing Puck taking the fork in his mouth. He chewed for a moment and appeared impressed, glancing at Marley with a smile. “That was incredible.”_

_“Thank you.” Marley took a bite of the tiramisu herself while staring up at Puck, noticing he was looking down at her with a soft expression. “Thank you for what you’re doing. It’s really sweet that you cared enough to bake brownies for me.”_

_“Brownies always make me feel better when I’m sad.” Puck shrugged his shoulders as Marley gazed at him. “I thought you could use some cheering up.”_

_“Yeah, I could.” Marley noticed there was a bit of flour on Puck’s chin and she decided to clean it off to the best of her ability. “Oh, hold on, you got something right there…” Marley pointed and went to take the flour off his chin. She leaned closer so she could see what she was doing, but she noticed her lips were centimeters from his in the process. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment as Puck slowly placed a hand on her cheek, and before Marley could process what she was doing, she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. She slowly parted her lips from his as she realized what she did, but before she could apologize for what she had done, Puck had crashed his lips onto hers which allowed Marley to wrap her arms around his neck. Puck placed her on the counter as the kiss turned feverish, Marley letting out a slight moan as Puck started trailing down from her lips to her neck. Marley had realized something important as her eyes widened and she slightly pushed him way. “Puck.”_

_“What? What’s the matter?” Puck wondered, seeing that Marley had appeared nervous to tell him something._

_“Um, I...I don’t know if we should escalate this further.” Marley whispered. “I...I don’t want to scare you away but...I’ve never had sex.” Puck gave her a softened look before he grabbed her hands, seeing he was glancing at her with a smile._

_“I’m sorry. I got a little carried away.” Puck apologized, with Marley raising an eyebrow. “Besides, it wouldn’t be right to just have sex with you when we’ve barely gotten to know each other. I do know I really like you...and if we’re going to do this, I wanna do it right. So...how does dinner tomorrow night sound?” Marley grinned as she nodded her head, causing her to slowly wrap her arms around his neck and give him a sweet kiss._

_“Okay.” Marley parted her lips and nodded her head.  “It sounds lovely.” Puck smiled before giving her a hug, with Marley placing her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck._

* * *

Six months later, Marley was as happy as a clam, and she knew that she had loved Puck with all her heart. She actually thought that Puck could have been the one. And she wanted to take the next step in their relationship. Marley grabbed the phone and placed it to her ear, giving a happy smile as she tapped her fingers on the bed.

“Hi babe.” Marley smiled as she lay on the bed. “What are you doing?”

“ _Thinking about you,_ ” Puck replied which caused Marley’s spine to shiver. “ _What are you doing?”_

“Thinking about _Harry Potter_.” Marley teased in return, although she heard Puck pretend that he was hurt by what she had said. “Oh, don’t worry. Harry’s got nothing on you”

“ _That’s good, baby_ .” Puck let out a laugh before he cleared his throat. “ _What are you doing tonight?_ ”  

“Me?” Marley thought before she glanced at the clock. “I was going to make my mom dinner and then probably crash. Why?”

“ _Why don’t you come over to my place?_ ” Puck suggested. “ _I got the house to myself tonight, so I thought maybe you’d come over, watch T.V. and cuddle.”_

“Now you’re tempting me.” Marley let out a dreamy sigh before she nodded her head. However, she thought that Puck having the house to himself was perfect. That way she could tell him she was ready for sex and there would be no interruptions. “Noah, you’re going to have the house to yourself all night, right?”

“ _All night,_ ” Puck assured her. “ _Why, did you have something in mind?_ ”

“Um, I kind of did.” Marley bit her lip as she ran a hand through her hair. “Um, I’ll be there in an hour. Is that okay?”

“ _Yeah, that’s fine_ .” Puck said. “ _Okay, I’ll see you soon. I love you._ ”

“I love you too.” Marley smiled before she hung up the phone. She suddenly glanced at herself in the mirror from her bed as she got up. She immediately ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower, grabbing a few of her lotions and some shavers. Marley wanted her night with Puck to be perfect.

* * *

Puck had finished the last bit of his romantic surprise for Marley as he waited for her to arrive, and he only hoped that nothing went away from the plan. He went into the bedroom and noticed all the protection was readily accessible should it get that far, and he lit a few candles just to give the room a romantic vibe. The knock on the door and brought Puck to reality, and he went to the door only to find Marley on the other side. She had smoothed her skirt down as Puck took in her appearance, motioning for the door to open with a smile.

"Hey." Puck smiled as Marley leaned up to kiss him softly. 

"Hey." Marley answered in return after their lips parted. "You look very handsome." 

“Aw, thank you. But you look absolutely gorgeous.” Puck told her as Marley blushed. “Come on, I got a surprise for you.”

“Oh, okay.” Marley felt Puck’s fingers interlace with their own as they made their way to the living room, Marley noticing that there was a romantic picnic in the middle of the floor. “Oh wow.” Marley bent down as she observed the picnic, her eyes glancing back up at her boyfriend. “Noah, this is beautiful.”

“Only the best for you, right?” Puck sat down on the blanket alongside her as Marley opened the basket. She noticed there was chocolate covered strawberries, drizzled chocolate and servings of chinese food. “What do you think?”

“I think you are the best boyfriend in the entire world and you’re trying to butter me up.” Marley teased as she gave him a kiss. “Honestly, I don’t deserve this.”

“Yes you do.” Puck smiled as he placed a kiss in her hair. “Mmm, your hair smells like strawberries.”

 “I washed it before I got here.” Marley pulled Puck closer and leaned her head on his shoulder, the two of them taking bites of their food. “Mmm, this is really yummy.”

“So how’s your mom?” Puck asked, Marley nodding her head slowly.

“She’s good.” Marley responded. “She says hello. I saw her before I came over here.”

“Well tell her I said hi back.” Puck smiled before giving his girlfriend another kiss. Marley lingered into this kiss for a moment before she put some passion into it, before she finally parted and stared into his eyes.

“Noah?” Marley nervously sighed as Puck nodded his head. “Remember when you asked me if I had something in mind for tonight?”

“Yeah, I remember.” Puck responded, with Marley wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I want you, Noah.” Marley felt a soft smile grace her lips while Puck stared back at her. “I’ve thought about it for a while and...I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Puck asked in return.

“I’m sure.” Marley responded. “I want you.” Puck noticed Marley coming closer and pressing a kiss to his lips, but he slowly parted and gave her a smile.

“Not here.” Puck got up from the floor and helped Marley up. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” Marley nodded her head slowly as she grabbed Puck’s hand, the two of them making their way toward the bed. Puck opened the door to his room as Marley noticed the rose petals all over the floor and the candle light. Marley had never seen anything more magical in her entire life, and she couldn’t help but bite her lower lip while she felt Puck’s hands snake from behind her. “You sure this is what you want?” Puck nibbled at Marley’s earlobe as she nodded her head, Puck leading her towards the bed and sitting her down. “Okay, but if you want to stop at any time, let me know.” Marley smiled appreciatively as Puck bent down to take off her shoes, placing them to the side before he went to give her a soft kiss. Marley smiled against his lips before he parted and hiked up her skirt, his hands on the band of her underwear. “Is this okay?” Puck asked her while Marley lightly chuckled.

“Yes, Noah. It’s okay. I trust you.” Marley smiled before Puck pulled down her underwear and moved it to the side. Marley appeared a little shy for a moment as she didn’t know what to do next. She knew this was what she wanted, but she wasn’t sure what steps to take. Puck knew Marley was inexperienced at this and he decided to take his time and show her the ropes.

“Move back on the bed and open your legs for me, babe.” Puck motioned for Marley to do so as she obliged. She opened her legs as Puck hiked her skirt up further, exposing her nether region to him. He swiped his finger along her center and observed her expression, noticing she had snapped her eyes shut at his touch. He slowly rubbed his thumb on her clit in a circular motion while Marley leaned her head back on the bed. She had never felt something so amazing in her entire life, and Puck was making her feel all those emotions. Puck decided to swipe at her center again, and this time it was wet enough for what he wanted to do next. He sucked on her entrance for a moment before he put his two fingers in, noticing that Marley had let out  jagged pant in the process. Puck continued his work as he fingered her and rubbed her clit, seeing that Marley was mewling and moaning at his touch.

“ _Noah_ …” Marley whined as Puck smirked. “ _More_ …” Puck nodded his head and continued his work, noticing that Marley’s hips were moving in time to his fingers. As she watched Puck play with her, she realized that he was still fully clothed and it wouldn't do. At least not for her. “Puck, _pull out_ …” Marley breathed, which immediately caused concern for him. Did he hurt her? Was she not enjoying it as much as she thought?

“What’s wrong? You wanna stop?” Puck pulled his fingers out and stopped rubbing her bundle of nerves, but Marley shook her head in response.

“No. I want to see you... all of _you_.” Marley lightly panted as Puck realized he was fully clothed. He couldn’t deny her request, so he got up from the bed and removed clothing until there was nothing but him in his boxers. He looked back at Marley before walking towards her, guiding her hands towards the band of his boxers.

“Go ahead, unwrap it.” Puck cheekily said which caused Marley to shudder with anticipation. She slowly removed Puck’s boxers and saw them on the floor, her eyes darting towards his package. She widened her eyes while Puck raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why she was quiet. “What’s wrong?”

“Wow,” Marley simply replied, Puck eventually feeling a smile grace his lips. Marley’s hands grazed his shaft as Puck wondered what she was doing,  but when she took his shaft in her hands, Puck eventually knew what she was going to do.

“Marley, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Puck tried to assure her, but Marley shrugged it off.

“I want to. Besides, I’ve watched enough videos to know how to do this.” Marley smiled at him before she took him in her mouth. Puck widened his eyes as Marley bobbed her head, a chuckle emitting from his lips.

“Marley Rose? Watching naughty videos?” Puck spoke in a breathy tone.  “So that’s what you do when you’re mom’s not ho-OOO…” Puck couldn’t finish his sentence as Marley hummed on his shaft, causing a different sensation than what he was used to. He had a few girlfriends that he had been intimate with in the past, but none of them ever hummed during a blowjob, and he had to admit for a girl who didn’t know much about sex, she was doing a mind blowing job. “ _God_ …” Puck bent his head back as he thrust his hips in response. Marley eventually removed her lips from Puck’s erect shaft, her hands going towards the button on her clothes. She slowly undid her blouse and her skirt before she was left in just her bra, getting off the bed and turning around so Puck could unhook it. Puck didn’t take long to oblige and Marley’s bra was later on the floor with the rest of her clothes. She turned around and tried to cover her breasts, but Puck slowly moved her hands way as he took in her body. “You look stunning, Marley…,” Puck whispered as Marley smiled at him, leaning up to give him a kiss. As soon as they parted the kiss, Marley wrapped her arms around Puck as he brought her to the bed, with him slowly laying down and him situating Marley over him.

“Where are the condoms?” Marley asked as Puck opened the drawer next to him. He took out an entire box and handed Marley one of them, watching her unwrap one and roll it down on his member. He was surprised Marley had done it so quickly, although he remembered she talked about watching video before. Marley let out a nervous laugh as she took in the large box of condoms on top of the bureau.  “Wow, that’s a lot of them.”

“You didn’t think this was one and done, right?” Puck lightly chuckled. “Tonight’s about me and you, baby.”  

“I’m glad.” Marley grabbed one of his hands and interlaced their fingers together.  

“Are you sure you want to do this, baby?” Puck asked while Marley nodded her head slowly, with her grabbing his shaft and preparing to sink onto it. This was it. Marley was about to lose her virginity to the boy she loved and while she wasn’t scared, she was still nervous. She had seen video of other people having sex, but this was the first time she was going to experience something so raw and intimate.

“Got any pointers?” Marley nervously asked as Puck ran his hands along her back in a comforting manner.

“Take it slow and don’t move until you’re completely ready.” Puck told her. “This is about you, so take all the time you need.” Marley nodded her head as she slowly brought her hips down, but Puck stopped her which caused Marley to stare at him. “I love you, Marley...so much.” Marley was taken aback by what Puck said before she smiled in return, trying her hardest not to cry tears of joy.

“I love you too.” Marley went to kiss him softly before she refocused on the task at hand. As she slowly sank on him, she felt her tight walls stretch, and for a moment her face was masked with discomfort. One of her eyes opened and she saw Puck lovingly gazing back at her, rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

“You okay?” Puck asked Marley as she nodded her head and slowly moved down further on his shaft.  As soon as she was sure she had all of him in, she need a moment to adjust, which caused her to let out a deep breath and glance at him. Puck used his elbows to prop him up as he stared at Marley, seeing she was a little more comfortable than she was a second ago. She had wanted to move, but she still felt some discomfort. Maybe asking Puck to guide for a few reps wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world, right?

“Noah, do you think you could help a little..?” Marley placed her fingers on his chest as Puck nodded his head, laying back on the bed and situating his hands on her hips. As Puck moved Marley up, she felt him slowly leaving her, and she let out a slight whimper in return. When only the tip of Puck’s shaft was in Marley, he slowly brought her down again, Marley letting out a light pant in the process. She motioned for Puck to help her once more, just so she would loosen up a bit and Puck had done the same as before, rising her until only the tip was in before placing her down. After a few movements, Marley placed her hands on his knees  for leverage and decided to try for herself, lifting her hips up before gliding back down on him. At first she took it nice and slow, just enough that she could loosen herself up, but she admitted she felt bad for Puck. She was going agonizingly slow, and while she appreciated that he was patient, there was no way he could be _this_ patient. She looked over at him and noticed he was gazing at her, his hands propped behind his head as he enjoyed the show in front of him. After a little more time, Marley felt comfortable quickening the pace, and she sped up her movements a little bit. She rolled her hips around in a circle and immediately snapped her eyes shut, moving her hands to Puck’s chest and started clawing at him. She still wasn’t sure if she was doing it right, because she hadn’t heard Puck make a sound, but when she re-opened her eyes, she saw him slightly lean his head back on the bed and let out a light groan. “Am I doing okay?” Marley breathed out as Puck nodded his head slowly.

“Yeah.” Puck panted in return, placing his hand on Marley’s hips while Marley continued circling her hips around. “ _So good,_ ” Puck let out a low groan as Marley gave a quick smile. She continued rolling her hips, but she was surprised when she felt Puck’s hips move up from under her, and it caused her to let out a moan. She quickened the pace a little more as Puck started thrusting underneath her, and Marley knew she wasn’t going to last very long when she started feeling a pit in her stomach. Her hips moved faster, to the point where the headboard to Puck’s bed was rhythmically banging on the wall, and when she heard Puck let out a groan, she had a feeling he was close as well. “Are you close?” Puck groaned as Marley nodded her head quickly. She realized he was ready to come, but he was waiting on her before he released. Marley whined while riding him furiously, which caused Puck to rub her clit with hopes that she’d finally be able to achieve her climax. Marley let out a scream as Puck’s name spilled from her lips, the feeling of her orgasm intensifying with every thrust. She could have sworn she saw stars, or that she was so high in euphoria that she didn’t want to come down. Just the fact Marley had come gave Puck leeway to his own orgasm, and called out her name while pulling her close to him. Marley’s body suddenly felt limp as she collapsed on top of Puck, but she used any strength she had left to swivel her hips so Puck could finish reaching his climax. As soon as Marley’s hip movements stalled, Puck leaned his head back on the bed and panted heavily, his eyes slowly opening as he saw Marley stare at him with a smile. “ _Wow_.” Puck muttered as Marley lightly giggled, the two of them glancing at one another with adornment. “That was, wow.”  

“Are you sure?” Marley suddenly sounded self-conscious as Puck raised an eyebrow at her. “Because you don’t have to say that just to make me feel better. I know it was a mess.”

“Marley,” Puck circled his finger on Marley’s cheek as she stared at him softly, noticing he was smiling at her. “You were perfect. That was pretty mind-blowing for it being your first time. Although...we gotta talk about that blowjob you gave me.” Marley laughed slightly as he kissed the top of her head. “You never pegged me as a girl that watched porn. There’s nothing wrong with it, but…”

“Um...I had been meaning to tell you I wanted to make love to you for a while.” Marley admitted as her fingers circled his chest. “So I watched some video so that I wouldn’t be completely clueless.”

“Anything else you learned from your study session?” Puck asked, as Marley nodded her head.

“Oh, lots and lots.” Marley raised an eyebrow as she slowly removed herself from Puck and lay next to him. “In fact…,” Marley’s lips curved into a devilish grin as she tapped his chest. “Do you still have that chocolate drizzle from your romantic picnic?”

“Yeah, I’ll go get it.” Puck got out of bed and made his way to the living room while Marley studied his body, from his chiseled abs to his bare ass. She didn’t realize how muscular he was, or the different crevices that were on his body. She longed for him to return, and even though it only took a second, Puck had come back with the chocolate drizzle in hand. “Here you go.” Puck handed it to her as Marley grabbed it with a smile.

“This only works if you lie down.” Marley cheekily said, Puck winking and obliging with his girlfriend. Puck lay on the bed while Marley opened the jar of chocolate drizzle, dipping her fingers in it before she started trailing it on his chest. Puck noticed Marley was making a line from his chest all the way down to his hips, before taking the drizzle and placing it all along his shaft. Puck felt his breath hitch while Marley put the drizzle to the side, hovering over her boyfriend and using her tongue to lick the drizzle clean. Marley seductively trailed her tongue all the way down his chest, eventually reaching his waist and a smirk appearing on her face. She licked Puck’s shaft as if it was candy she was trying to devour, her tongue going teasingly slow while removing the chocolate drizzle off. Puck felt shivers down his spine, which caused him to emit a low moan. He absolutely loved Marley’s touch and never knew that Marley could make him feel this way. His moans got louder while Marley continued sucking him dry, and he began to feel that all-too-familiar pit in his stomach.

“ _Fuck_ .” Puck hissed as his hips started gyrating to meet Marley’s movements. “I’m _close_ . _God_!” Marley hummed once more and that was enough to get Puck over the edge. He leaned his head back on the bed while he released himself in Marley’s mouth, but he wasn’t expecting Marley to simply swallow it as if it was nothing. He widened his eyes as she wiped her mouth from his juices, Puck panting lightly as his head was still on the bed. Marley let out a deep breath as she smiled at him, noticing he was still coming down from his high.

“So how was that?” Marley cheekily asked, with Puck motioning for Marley to lay next to him. Marley did as he obliged, the two of them glancing at each other while Puck wrapped his arms around her.

“I love you.” Puck chuckled, Marley snuggling with him. “Like I really, really love you.”

“Good, because I really, really love you too.” Marley agreed, giving him a swift kiss on his cheek and her head leaning on his shoulder. “Gosh, I’m a little tired…,” Marley said as she felt her eyes get heavy, and Puck knew that they needed at least a quick nap if they were going to go another round later. Marley closed her eyes and held herself close to Puck, Puck moving the blankets over them as he noticed Marley’s eyes droop. He leaned closer and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before he closed his eyes as well, the two of them enjoying their quiet time together.

* * *

Puck opened his eyes a few hours later as he stared at the clock, noticing that it was past midnight. He stared at Marley who was sound asleep next to him, and his lips turned devilish when he realized he  had the perfect way of waking Marley up in the middle of the night. Puck slowly got out of Marley’s arms, as Marley’s eyes slightly opened, her eyes tracing along Puck’s abs.

“Where are you going?” Marley sleepily asked as she slowly held the covers close to her, but Puck used his arms to lift Marley up, Marley giggling slightly. “Where are we going?” Marley whispered this time, with Puck slowly leading her towards the living room. Puck wrapped his arms around Marley as they made their way to the loveseat. Puck placed Marley in the loveseat while she bit her lower lip, Puck widening her legs and standing over her. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, with Marley wrapping her arms around his neck, Marley doing everything she could to savor the kiss. She deepened the kiss as her tongue danced with Puck’s, the both of them trying their hardest to fight for dominance. Puck wasn’t just going to leave Marley’s first time for earlier that night. They had the whole house to themselves and they were going to go all night long if they wanted to. Puck’s lips moved from Marley’s lips to her neck, giving her a love bite as Marley pulled herself near to Puck, wanting to feel close to him. Marley’s breath hitched as she felt Puck’s teeth nibbling on her neck, which caused her to claw her fingers into Puck’s upper back in response. She couldn’t take it anymore, she wanted Puck inside her _now_ , and she wasn’t going to stop until she got what she craved. Puck used one of his arms and snaked it around Marley’s backside, lifting her hips just so her entrance would line up with him, but he teased her for a moment. He wanted to hear Marley beg for him, and her breathlessness was close to begging.

“Puck, please.” Marley breathed out, trying her hardest to shove Puck inside her. But Puck held her hips in place as she found she couldn’t do so, and she let out a groan in response. “ _Noah_!”

“What?” Puck teased her for a moment, Marley letting out a moan.

“ _Please_ .” Marley begged, clawing her fingers in his back, Puck giving a devilish grin in the process. “ _God, please_ .” Puck figured he had Marley beg long enough, and he decided to get on with the main course. After placing on another condom, Puck lined himself with her entrance as he slowly pushed himself in, Marley letting out a loud groan in the process. Puck took a moment to adjust as Marley’s breath hitched, Puck picking her up and leading her to the couch. He lay her down while they were connected which gave Marley a chance to wrap her legs around Puck’s waist, and before he moved, he gave her a sweet kiss on her lips, Marley once again savoring Puck’s taste. Puck moved his hips so that only his tip was in, before he pushed forward and refilled her walls. Marley gripped onto him while Puck rhythmically repeated his movements, their eyes meeting in the process and their hearts overflowing from the love they had for each other. Marley and Puck interlaced their hands as Puck continued pumping inside her, an occasionally grunt or groan escaping from their lips. Marley almost could have sworn she heard her heart pounding out of her chest from the exertion, but she wasn’t complaining. She was in the here and the now, and that meant taking in every emotion. Puck leaned closer and connected his lips to hers while Marley bit at his lower lip, earning her a muffled moan from Puck’s mouth. Puck felt his movements quicken and it wasn’t long before he was pounding into her and disconnecting their lips, eventually placing his forehead on hers. Marley whined as she felt herself come close to her release, and as she gathered from Puck’s expression, he was just as close as she was. “ _Noah, touch me_ .” Marley said above a whisper. Puck grabbed onto Marley’s hips as he sat up from his lying position, leaving Marley on the couch with her chest heaving. Puck pounded into her while he used one of his hands to play with her, causing her to let out a loud whine. “ _Oh my God!_ ” Marley screamed as she reached her high again, and that was enough to make Puck’s thrusts uneven as he came undone as well. As soon as Marley came down from her high, she lay limp on the couch as Puck groaned and used his hand to grab onto the arm rest. They panted heavily, Puck eventually leaning down without disconnecting himself and giving Marley a kiss. She felt his hands roam along her body as his fingers circled around her waist, almost feeling intoxicated from the recent encounter they had. Puck slowly pulled out of her and removed the condom, tying it up and throwing it in the plastic bag while Marley lightly chuckled.

“What?” Puck couldn’t help but chuckle as Marley bit her lower lip.

“Are you sure your mom won’t mind that we just had sex on her couch?” Marley ran a hand through her messy hair while Puck shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m not gonna tell her and you’re not gonna tell her.” Puck winked as Marley smiled, getting up into a sitting position while glancing at her boyfriend. Marley slowly got up from the sofa as she walked over to him, pressing her lips on his.

“Well, I smell like sex, so do you think I can take a shower?” Marley pondered as Puck wiggled his eyebrows. “And no, you can’t join me.”

“Aw,” Puck playfully groaned as Marley wrapped her arms around his bare waist. “What’s the point of you showering if we’re just gonna do it again?”

“It’s called freshening up.” Marley whispered, her lips grazing his cheek. “I’ll be right back.” Marley bit her lower lip as she made her way upstairs, eventually closing the door behind her once she reached the bathroom. She turned the shower on and stepped in, feeling the warmth of the water drench her skin. She started rinsing off the stickiness from the last sexual encounter, and when she rinsed her sensitive area, she felt a throbbing sensation almost as if she had to touch herself. She moved her hand to her bundle of nerves and started rubbing it, her eyes rolling back as she leaned her head against the wall of the shower. She heard the door to the bathroom open which prompted her to stop, her eyes widening when she noticed Puck stick his head in the shower. She didn’t have a chance to move her hands from what she was initially doing. “ _Noah_!” Marley sounded surprised as he bit his lower lip, his eyes turning hooded from lust. Marley initially thought that Puck’s feelings were hurt, so she started stammering. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...you know that you’re wonderful...I just…”

“Shh.” Puck silenced her as he slowly took her arms and gently pulled her towards him. “That was so _hot_.” Marley suddenly didn’t feel foolish from what Puck just saw, but his hands trailed towards her bundle of nerves as he circled it. “Need help?” Marley moaned lightly as she wrapped her arms and legs around Puck while he carried her out of the bathroom.

“You’re right.” Marley breathlessly said while Puck stared at her. “No use for a shower if we’re gonna keep having sex.”

 “Yeah,” Puck smiled as he trailed kisses along her neck. Marley felt shivers down her spine as she became intoxicated with Puck’s touch, needing more of him by the second.  Marley bit her lower lip as Puck stood alongside her, giving her a kiss before his hands circled her nerves again.  As Marley tried to focus on the pleasure, Puck moved in between her legs and rested his face near her entrance. He swiped his tongue along her nerves which caused her to lean her head back in ecstasy before he stuck his tongue in her entrance and rapidly flicked it.

“ _Oh god,_ ” Marley breathed loudly as Puck continued working her with his tongue. Her breaths were ragged and all she could focus on was Puck’s tongue slithering in and out of her entrance. She felt like she was going to come right then and there. However, Puck removed his tongue from Marley’s entrance and got up, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Marley felt the water beam down on the both of them as Puck’s hands roamed along her body, and that was when Marley needed him inside her again. Puck ran a hand through her hair as he passionately kissed her and he used his other hand to go towards his shaft. Puck palmed it for a few moments as he closed his eyes from the sensations, but Marley had other ideas. She grabbed his shaft and lined it with her entrance, but Puck immediately remembered that he wasn’t wearing a condom.

“Marley,” Puck breathed out, but Marley knew what he was trying to say.

“I’m on the pill, it’s okay.” Marley kissed him passionately. “I like using condoms as extra protection, but they won’t do us any good in the shower.” Puck smirked as he kissed her again, ultimately gliding himself into Marley’s entrance. Marley moaned while leaning her head back on the wall as Puck sucked on her neck. He knew he was leaving a mark, but he didn’t care. He wanted Marley to remember her first time, and judging by the sensations she was feeling, she was sure to remember. Puck leaned Marley against the wall and slowly pumped into her, Marley running a hand through his slick hair in the process. As Puck made love to her, he traced his lips along her breast, ultimately capturing one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked and lightly bit down on it, prompting Marley to lean back and moan. “ _F…”_  Marley stopped herself from cursing, but Puck wanted to hear the dirty talk.

“Come on Marley. What do you want me to do?” Puck hoarsely asked when he removed his lips from her nipple. Marley bit her lip and leaned her head back against the shower wall as Puck continued pumping into her, but Puck decided in order to get what he wanted, he was going to have to deprive himself. He ultimately stopped pumping his shaft in Marley and stilled his movements, which was something Marley didn’t appreciate.

“Puck…” Marley groaned as she tried to move her hips. But Puck helt her hips firm and stared into her eyes.

“What do you want me to do, Marley?” Puck kissed Marley’s neck as she whimpered. She could feel all of Puck inside her but he wasn’t moving, and it was rather frustrating.

“Move, please.” Marley whimpered, but Puck stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

“You want me to just move? Or do you want me to fuck you?” Puck wiggled his eyebrows while Marley once again whimpered. Marley nodded her head at Puck’s question, but he decided to let this play out for a few moments longer. “That’s not an answer. What do you want me to do, Marley?” Marley let out a deep breath as she stared into his eyes, seeing that he was smirking in return. She knew if she wanted Puck to finish her off, she was going to have to meet him halfway.

“I want you…” Marley mumbled  as Puck leaned his forehead on hers. “...to fuck me…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.” Puck toyed with her. “What did you want me to do?”  

“I want you to fuck me.” Marley said louder as Puck chuckled. “Please…, please fuck me.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere…” Puck mumbled as Marley bit her lower lip. However, Puck held their bodies together as he sat on the rim of the tub, properly situating Marley on his lap. “But...I want _you_ to fuck _me_.” Marley whimpered as she nodded her head, eventually lifting her hips up and lowering them on Puck’s member. She rode him as he gripped onto the rim of the tub, all while she felt a familiar pit in her stomach.

“Puck.” Marley moaned while making contact with him. “I’m close…”

“Me too.” Puck breathed in as she yelled. She leaned her head on Puck’s shoulder as their hips moved sloppily, and Puck had to try everything he could not to fall. However, one unpredictably strong thrust from Marley made Puck lose his grip, and he let go of the tub, ultimately falling back with Marley falling along with him. Puck felt his back hit the bathroom tile as Marley fell in his chest. They were still connected, and Marley made a few more hip movements before ultimately stopping, but her eyes went to Puck almost as if she was mortified that he had fallen over.

“Oh my god, baby are you okay?” Marley questioned as Puck smiled at her.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Puck chuckled while Marley laughed alongside him. Marley chuckled while pressing a kiss onto his chest, and Puck running a hand through Marley’s hair. Marley sat him up while they were still connected, which prompted Puck to place his hands on her cheeks. Marley’s body was beginning to feel sore from all the sex they had, but she wasn’t quite ready to throw in the towel on their perfect night. She did know that she needed a break though.  She slowly disconnected herself from him and turned off the shower, but Puck took that moment to lean up and squeeze one of her ass cheeks. Marley turned around and lightly chuckled, turning around and giving him a kiss.

“You are so lucky you’re the only one that gets to do that.” Marley whispered before helping him up. Marley led Puck to his bedroom before crawling into bed, Puck ultimately following through and doing the same. Marley felt her eyes turn heavy as she cuddled against him, with Puck staring down at her small figure. He placed a kiss on her forehead as the two of them fell off into a slumber, thinking about their midnight sexual encounters.

* * *

Marley’s eyes slowly opened as she stared at the clock, realizing that it was already six in the morning. Her night with Puck was already over, but she figured they still had time before Puck’s mother came home. Marley slowly sat up from the bed and noticed Puck was sleeping, but her eyes wandered to the sheet that was barely covering Puck’s waist. He had been so thoughtful last night that she figured she wanted to thank him by giving him a special wake-up call. Marley slowly got up of Puck’s grasp as he continued sleeping before moving her hands towards the blanket. She slowly removed the blanket and stared at Puck’s shaft, a smirk suddenly forming on her face. Marley wrapped her hand around his shaft and lightly tugged at it, before placing her lips over the hood. She bobbed her head a few times before she licked his shaft like a lollipop, seeing that it was not quite awake yet. Marley placed her mouth over his shaft and started sucking at it, this time feeling a hand on the back of her head.

“Mmm, more.” Puck mumbled as his eyes opened and he saw Marley giving him a morning blow job. Marley bobbed her head rhythmically as she sucked on Puck’s member, but after a few more bobs, she removed her mouth and climbed on top of him. Marley kissed him passionately as Puck guided his shaft to Marley’s entrance, ultimately sliding her in and letting out a winded gasp. Puck gave her a soft kiss before his hand slapped her ass, earning a groan from his girlfriend. Marley bounced her hips rhythmically as she sat up and dug her nails into his chest, her eyes staring at him with lust. Puck figured since Marley had pleasured him this morning, he would do something similar. He trailed his hand to Marley’s clit and started circling it, hearing Marley’s jagged pants as she continued riding his cock. “Does that feel good?” Puck raised an eyebrow as Marley’s breathing got heavier.

“ _Fuck_ , yes…. Oh, god...” Marley leaned her head back and continued slamming on him.

"You are so fucking sexy..." Puck breathed out while Marley continued to bounce furiously. But they didn’t hear the door open, revealing it to be none other than Puck’s mother.  She was looking down at her phone, but when she glanced up, she saw Marley riding her son and Puck basking in the euphoria.

“Mom’s home.”  Puck’s mom said, which caused Marley to snap her head behind her. Once she realized they had company, she went for the blanket and covered herself up, with Puck widening his eyes in surprise. “So I take it last night went well.”

“Mom, you’re...home early.” Puck put a hand on his forehead while Marley stayed hidden underneath the sheets.

“Yeah, I was out of work by 5:30.” Puck’s mom said while staring at the lump that was Marley under the blanket. “Aw, honey, don’t be embarrassed. I was caught in worse positions when my parents walked in on me.” Marley slowly took her head out from under the blanket as Puck’s mom cleared her throat. “Noah, I figured this was the girl you were talking about when you asked for the house to be empty the other night. Well, hope you had fun.”

“Uh, mom?” Puck slightly winced as he slowly pointed to Marley whose face was flushed with embarrassment.

“Oh, right. Finish up and come downstairs for breakfast.” Puck’s mom said before her eyes went to Marley. “It was nice to meet you....although I wish the circumstance wasn’t riding my son like a horse.” Puck’s mom turned around and closed the door, causing Marley to roll her eyes and run a hand through her hair.

“I’m never having sex again.” Marley sighed as she sat upright and was about to disconnect herself from Puck.

“Whoa, hold on. It’s okay.” Puck assured her as Marley stared at him.

“Puck, your mom saw me riding you. That’s embarrassing.” Marley groaned.

“Yeah, but she did say for us to...finish up…” Puck trailed his hands along her waist as his hands danced near her clit. However, Marley shook her head and crossed her arms.

“This was supposed to be our first night together, Noah. Most of it was amazing, but this morning kind of ruined it.” Marley softly said.

“I know, and I’m sorry.” Puck assured her. “Next time I will lock the door and then we can get dirty all we want without my mother barging in…” Marley saw the smile on his face as she nodded her head slowly, ultimately kissing him. “Now, let’s finish up like she said…”

“Hmm, okay.” Marley breathed out as Puck turned Marley around on his member. He situated himself so that Marley was on the bed in all fours and he was behind her. Puck started pounding into her as Marley gripped onto the sheets, biting her lip so that Puck’s mother couldn’t hear her make noises. Puck felt himself about to come, and to make sure Marley did as well, he moved his hand to Marley’s clit and rubbed it furiously. Marley put her face in the bed as she muffled a moan into the blankets, her body convulsing from her recent orgasm. Puck shook on top of her before they collapsed on the bed, Puck still swiveling his hips into her as he came down from his high. Marley did her best to still her breaths to the point where it wouldn't have sounded obvious to the outside world she was screwing Puck with people in the house. Her eyes met with Puck’s as he slowly pulled out and held her close, Marley feeling a blush creep on her cheeks. “Thank you…”

“For what?” Puck raised an eyebrow as Marley kissed him softly.

“For last night…” Marley muttered against his lips while Puck traced circles on her bare back. “And for this morning…, even if your mom walked in on us…”

“You’re welcome.” Puck softly answered. “Thank you for trusting me though. It means a lot.”

“Of course.” Marley replied before giving him a devilish grin. “What are you doing this weekend?”

“Going to your house?” Puck playfully guessed.

“Yep. Unlike your mom, mine will be gone all weekend.” Marley bit her lower lip. “Which means we have the entire place to ourselves.”

“Hmm.” Puck felt himself get hard again as he thought of making love to Marley all over her house. “Okay, I mean...we did have sex on my couch, so it’s only fair we do it on yours…”

“And the kitchen, and the laundry room, and my room, and the bathroom…” Marley muttered before she moved away from him and got off the bed.  She saw Puck’s hard member and slightly chuckled, eventually grabbing her bag with the clean clothes and a towel.

“You wanna help?” Puck pointed to his member as Marley walked back to him.

“Oh honey…, if I help you we are never going to leave this room...and it’d be obvious to your mom we’re still banging each other.” Marley kissed him softly before she placed the towel over her body. Marley slowly palmed Puck’s member as his breath hitched, with her ultimately bending down and taking him in her mouth. Marley felt a small smile tug on her lips as she sucked her boyfriend’s shaft, but they were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

“Okay, you two fucked long enough. Get out of there and put some clothes on!” Puck and Marley widened their eyes as they heard Puck’s mom on the other side of the door, prompting Marley to release Puck from her mouth and raise an eyebrow.

“Yeah, suddenly your house sounds like a great idea. My mom is such a cockblocker.” Puck nodded his head while Marley got up from her knees.

“Don’t worry. I’ll finish you off in your truck before you drive me home.” Marley seductively whispered before kissing him and walking out the door with her towel towards the bathroom. Puck felt a goofy grin appear on his face as he went to grab some clean clothes for the day. He knew that he was in love with Marley before their first intimate night together, but now he knew he couldn’t live without her.

And of course, he didn’t want to.


End file.
